


Fantasy

by JoonsNipplez



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonsNipplez/pseuds/JoonsNipplez
Summary: Kinktober Day 5Breeding





	Fantasy

Kihyun was on his back, the bed below him creaking in time with his husband's thrusts. He moaned as Hyunwoo hit a particular spot inside of him. "Right there baby. Keep going."

It was their 3 year anniversary and they had done all the typical things. Fancy dinner, a walk in the park, some wine back at home, and now they were here. In their bedroom, lined with rose petals and candles, making love.

They never got to take their time as often as they wanted, both working full time and catching up on sleep on the weekends, but today was their day. Kihyun reached up, pulling his husband down for a kiss, his ring flashing in the candle light. They kissed softly, their tongues dancing as Hyunwoo continued to softly thrust.

"You know, if it was possible, right now would be a good time to have a baby." Kihyun pulled back and looked at his husband. Hyunwoo stopped his thrusts.

"You think so?"

Kihyun nodded. "I mean, think about it. We have good jobs, we make good money, we have an extra room that can be a nursery, it would be perfect." Kihyun ran his hands up and down Hyunwoo's arms. "You would be an amazing dad."

Hyunwoo leaned down for a kiss. "You would be an amazing dad too, love. I'd be happy to make a child with you."

Kihyun gave a small laugh. "You know we can't make one naturally."

"No, but I can try." Hyunwoo pulled back, grabbing one of Kihyun's legs and putting it over his shoulder. "Let's make a baby."

Kihyun gasped in surprise at the new angle, he gripped the sheets as Hyunwoo fucked him deeper than before. "Oh shit! Yeah keep going! Mmm put a baby in me."

Hyunwoo continuted to fuck his husband, grunting at the sound of skin slapping against skin. "You'd look so beautiful with a pregnant belly, glowing. I'm gonna fill you up. You're gonna take all of my cum." Kihyun clawed at Hyunwoo's back, his words turning him on immensely. "You like that baby? You wanna be pregnant? Wanna be pregnant with my baby?"

Kihyun nodded. "Yes! Please! Fill me up!" Hyunwoo reached down and grabbed Kihyun's dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Fuck! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come, oh my god fuck!" Kihyun arched off the bed, come shooting all over his chest and stomach.

"Fuck! You're so hot." Hyunwoo put Kihyun's leg down and grabbed both of his hips, slamming into him. Kihyun keening, now sensitive after his orgasm. "I'm almost there babe. Gonna knock you up so good. Fuck!" A few more thrusts and Hyunwoo came deep inside his husband.

Kihyun whined as he felt Hyunwoo's cum deep inside of him. "Oh my god." Their breaths slowly regulated after their love making. "Think I'm pregnant yet?"

Hyunwoo chuckled a bit. "I think it's a boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Kinktober, hopefully I can keep up (I say as I am 3 days behind)
> 
> [Twt](https://twitter.com/JoonsNipplez)


End file.
